


play the music low, swing to the rhythm of love

by candied_galaxies



Series: pastel!matt/punk!nate [1]
Category: The Game Theorists - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: M/M, Pastel/Punk AU, i needed pastel!matt in my life, idk man i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candied_galaxies/pseuds/candied_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's a punk, Matt is pastel, and kawaii feelings unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play the music low, swing to the rhythm of love

**Author's Note:**

> Pastel/Punk, AU in the sense that though they’ve been friends for a while, Nate and Matt have never met face to face. I.e, no “Mangled” video, GTLive adventure, or anything else yet.

Nate knows that a person’s appearance is not a good way to judge them. Knows it very well, if his ripped skinny jeans and multiple piercings mean anything. This is why he isn’t all too taken aback when meeting MatPat for the first time.

Pastel green sweater vests and flower crowns were certainly not what he imagined when he thought “Smartest Show In Gaming” sure, but yet, here he is, Matthew Patrick himself, in said pastel green sweater vest and a pink and purple flower crown atop a head of messy chocolate curls. He’s wearing pastel purple jeans as well, his left hand in one of the pockets. He can see a glint of silver under his sleeve, probably a bracelet. He isn’t what Nate was expecting, but he’s definitely cuter. He’s seen a few pictures, but they’ve all usually been neck up and sans flower crown.

He only realizes he’s been zoned out, checking him out, when Matt clears his throat softly, a soft blush on his cheeks. He’s looking at Nate with a small smile on his face and quirked eyebrow, as if asking if he’d really just been shamelessly looking him over. He smirks a bit and apologizes, except he’s totally not sorry. Matt in turn narrows his eyes a bit, still smiling, and wow, his eyes are a brown as soft and pastel looking as his clothes; how hadn’t he noticed before? It reminds Nate faintly of warm coffee in the morning, with milk and sugar, just the way he liked it. He’s snapped back into reality for the second time in under an hour by Mark and the Random Encounters guys giggling like school girls.

Nate’s suddenly reminded that he’s on the set for a FNAF musical and that he’s not alone. Which means everyone totally just witnessed him checking out MatPat. He doesn’t blush, but he does look away, huffing slightly. He sneaks a glance at Matt and isn’t surprised to see his face steadily getting redder. He can’t help the tiniest of lip twitches. If he’s looking forward to this musical a bit more now, well, no one can prove it’s because of Matt. Not that he’d deny it anyway. 

— 

Though Matt was only in the last scene of episode, he had been around since the beginning of filming. He acted as if he was there to see everyone, but the way he stuck to Nate like glue said otherwise (not that Nate was complaining). The guys had taken to giggling and smirking knowingly whenever Matt arrived. He wore a different color scheme everyday, but the flower crown was almost always the pink and purple one. Nate isn’t sure when he began noticing shit like that, but he can’t help it. Matt’s adorable. His heart flutters oddly every time he sees the man, and he gets this dopey little smile on his face.

It’s the last day of filming today, and Matt had come early to wish them luck and get ready for his part. He had smiled at Nate on his way to get the Freddy costume and Nate almost melted. His heart felt like a hummingbird, with all the fluttering it was doing. He gave Matt a small smirk and waved him goodbye. Red and orange today, he noted. He reminded Nate of a soft sunset, or maybe a romantic bonfire. His smirk turned into a fond smile and he kept waving at nothing, too lost in his thoughts to notice. AJ giggled and Nate quickly put his hand down, frowning slightly. Ugh, at this rate his reputation will simply poof out of existence.

He trudged off in search of his own costume (and maybe Matt, but no one has to know that), feeling decidedly like he was being personally attacked. Nate pouted. Stupid Matt, with his stupid pretty eyes and stupid pretty smile, making him feel things.

**Author's Note:**

> what is my life. 
> 
>  
> 
> cool art!!!! http://mylifedependsoncandy.tumblr.com/post/149195924283/peanut-butter-and-pencils-saw-the-pastelpunk
> 
> edit: more art!!! http://mylifedependsoncandy.tumblr.com/post/149290166258/the-snarler-for-mylifedependsoncandy-s


End file.
